Temptation And More
by Chalk
Summary: A Tangled Web Of Lies And Deceit, With A Bitter Aftertaste Of Love, All Spiraling Out Of Control From A Kiss. Onesided Endrance x Saku, And Haseo x Saku.
1. Lies

She Was A Forbidden Fruit.

Something That Occupied Far Too Many Of His Frustrations, And Thoughts.

Like A Pomegranate, A Biting, Sweet And Puzzling Fruit, Hidden Behind A Shell Of Explosive Tones.

Pale Blonde Hair That Gently Framed The Sides Of Her Face,

And A Relentless, Unyielding Personality That You Either Loved Or Hated.

She Stood There, Her Arms At Her Hips Glaring Up At Him.

"Well, Are You Just Going To _Gawk_, Or Are You Going To Say Something?"

He'd Replayed This Scene Many Times.

This Was The Part Where It All occurred, In The Moments When He Slept,

She Was Moved By Him, And Her Angry Expression Faded Into Exaggerated Heartfeltness.

In His Worrisome Realities, She Turns Him Away Disgusted With Him.

"Well?" She Demanded

Haseo Turned His Eyes Downward, Towards His Feet.

Was He Really Going To Admit All Of This?

It Was Something He Was Ashamed Of, But At The Same Time, Ached To Confess.

"Saku, I..." He Hesitated.

No, There Was No Way To Tell Her, There Was Too Much Risk.

"I Thought Maybe We Could Play." It Came Out As More Of A Question.

She Scoffed, Unamused.

"Play?" She Cried In Disbelief, Her High Voice Softening The Impact Of Her Words.

"Listen, Maybe That Little Line Works With Bo, But My Time Is _Valuable_."

Haseo Gave A Languid Sigh,

He Walked Towards The Chaos Gate."I Have Something _Important_ To Say."

She Dropped Her Hands To Her Hips In Defiance,

"Then, Why Can't You Say It _Here_?"

Haseo Looked At Her Pleadingly,

"I'm Worried Someone Will Overhear."

She Groaned Inwardly, And Walked After Him.

That Was His First Mistake; Sharing His Worries With Her.

Little Did He Know, That One Slip Of Detail Would Entail So Much More.

* * *

It Was Hulle Granz, The Massive Church Blotting Out The Sun As They Appeared On The Walk.

A Golden Dawn's Sky Permanently Adorned The Cathedral,

And The Simple Causeway That Lead To It's Doors.

"Now, What?" He Said Firmly.

"Hm?" He Wished He Hadn't Picked Such A Moment To Think,

She Could Jump To So Many Conclusions Over A Simple Lapse Of Thought.

"What, Did You Bring Me Out Here To _Ignore_?"

Unknown To Her, It Was Entirely The Opposite. She Was The Reason They Were Here.

"Saku," He Said In An Exasperated Tone,

"I've Got Something," He Could Feel His Heart Race With His Prolonged Stalling.

"Well, Something Important To Tell You."

Saku Threw Her Arms Out In A Huff, She Looked Adorable Like That.

"Didn't We Already _Establish_ This?"

Haseo Glanced Down To His Feet, "I-"

"Out With It!" She Interrupted.

"Saku, I Need You."

She Gave Him A Perplexed Stare, Her Eyes Deepened With A Quizzical Focus,

"_What_?"

Haseo Groaned As Fingers Of Nervousness Knotted Themselves Around Him, Was She Going To Make Him Spell It Out?

It Had Taken So Much Thought And Effort, Not To Mention Time, To Come This Far Already.

"I Care For You," He Looked For That Last Word Hopelessly, Like A Dropped Key.

What Would Endrance Say?

"_Deeply._" He Finished.

Saku Put Her Hand To Her Head,

"Wait, Now. After All Of This, You Think You _Love_ Me?"

He Nodded Quietly. He Was Out Of His Element Talking To Someone So Straightforward.

"Well, Fine Then!" She Seemed To Announce, Bored.

"How's About You Prove It?" She Said, Pointing Up At Herself.

He Brought His Face Down To Hers, And Gently Cupped The Side Of Her Face.

Her Breath Came Out In Small Gasps, Faintly-Sweet, Like Funeral Flowers.

He Pressed His Lips To Hers, Hesitantly, Her Gentle Warmth And Smooth Flesh Against Him.

He Pulled Back.

This Is What He'd Dreamed Of.

That Was What Had Been So Important.

She Chuckled, Sardonically.

"You Know, You Really Are Something"

She Locked Her Eyes With His,

She Was Grinning Smugly Like A Cheshire Cat, Her Eyes Half-Lidded In Satisfaction.

"Wait Until The World Finds Out,"

Her Tone Became More Intense, Rising As She Continued.

"That Their Hero, Is Some Sort Of _Creep!_"

He Mind Screamed.

This Isn't How It Was Supposed To Happen.

Her Smug Grin Came Back,

"Kissing Little Girls, And Just Expecting Them To _Fawn Over You_,"She Said,

"Just Wait Until Everyone Finds Out. You'll Be Even _More_ Famous!"

She Sauntered Around Him Like Cat Around A Cornered Mouse.

"And Just Wait Until Bo Finds Out That I've Replaced Him As Your _Darling_ _Favorite_..."

Haseo Panicked, His Reputation, His Friends, His Accomplishments.

It Would Be A Shocking Mirror Of When Sakaki Accused Him Of Cheating.

Jeering Crowds, Hurt Friends, The Sinking Pain Of Betrayal From All Sides.

She Couldn't Tell, He Couldn't Let Her.

"What Do You Want?" He Said Dryly.

"Endrance" She Said, In That Expectant, Casual Sort Of Way.

"I Want You To Hurt Him, Hurt Him Like I'll Hurt You If You Don't."

Haseo Was Taken Back, "_Hurt_ Him? I Thought You _Loved_ Him!"

Her Tone Turned Defensive.

"I Don't Have To Explain Everything To You!"

He Sighed, He Would Have To Be Civil To Her, She Had All The Cards Now.

"_Please_?"

Her Body Loosened And She Stood In Her Proud, Defiant Manner Again,

Like Someone Giving A Speech To A Crowd They Had In The Palm Of Their Hand.

Like A Villain Spouting Off Their Master-Plan.

"Endrance Will Be _Crushed_." She Said, Gravely, Despite The Plan Being Her Own Devising.

"And I'll Be There To Mend His Wounds."

Haseo Was In Shock.

She Had Played Him Like The Strings Of A Harp.

She Had Used Him To Turn Him Into A Corner, And Manipulate Him This Whole Time. The Kiss Had Just Been Leverage.

"And What Will You Do With Him?" He Cried.

She Looked Up, A Sullen Look On Her Face,

"Just Exactly What _You_ Would Do With _Me_."

She Was Smart Letting His Own Fevered Fantasies Fill In The Blanks Of His Worry.

He Gave In. She Had Him, And Everything He Was Between Her Fingers.

"What Do You Want Me To Do?"

"It's Simple," She Said.

"Just Tell Him You're Not Interested In Him."

"But I've Never Been Interested In Him!" He Stated.

"Well Then, I Think It's About Time He Knows."

She Smiled, Everything Was Falling Into Place.

"Tell Him, Haseo, And Everything You're Trying To Protect Will Be Fine."

"Okay."

She'd Won.

She'd Taken Him Off Guard, And Stabbed Him.

He Would Have To Obey Her, Or Lose Everything.

And Yet, He Still Loved Her, And Perhaps, That's What Hurt Most.


	2. Assumptions

It Was Going To Be Simple, She'd Said.

This Whole Thing Was Simple.

Haseo Would Walk Out To Endrance, Tell Him He Wasn't Interested In Him, And Leave.

The Threat Of Being Shamed To A Crowd Would Vanish, Along With The Girl He'd Loved,

Right Into The Arms Of The Man He Was About To Hurt.

That's Not To Say He Didn't Have Any Qualms About It,

Endrance Was A Good Man, A Quiet, And Perhaps Too Affectionate Man, But Still A Good One.

It Still Hurt To Be Misled By Someone Who You Had Feelings For, And Yet, Haseo

Was About To Do The Same Thing Saku Had Done To Him To Endrance.

And All To Keep His Pride Intact, His Reputation Unscathed.

It Seemed Like Something So Cowardly To Do, And He Resented Himself For It.

How Could He Let Himself Fall This Far Into Temptation's Lips?

How Could He Let His Foolish Pride Drag Him Like A Leash?

He Couldn't Explain Anything For Himself, And He Didn't Need To.

Her Plan Had Been Meticulously Planned Out.

Haseo And Endrance Would Go Into The Arena Stage, And After Their Bout,

Haseo Would Speak The Proverbial Break-Up, And Leave Endrance Broken Among The Crowd's Spectators.

Saku Would Be Watching From The Stands, Making Sure Everything Fell Into Place;

That Her Puppet Danced, That Her Words Were Spoken, And Her Blackmail Completed.

* * *

The Match Had Been Relatively Simple, And Endrance Stood In All His Elegant Glory Basking In The Aftermath.

His Flowing Hair Wisping At His Face, The Gentle Breeze Of Rose Petals That Seemed

To Spill Off Him, Weaving Into The Crowd Of Adoring Fans, And Cheering Spectators.

Haseo Stood Before Him, His Eyes Aimed Down At The Epitaph User's Heels.

"Haseo, Are You Troubled?" Endrance Asked, His Gentle, Lilting Voice Laced With Concern.

Haseo Swallowed. This Was Is, This Was Where He Would Stab Endrance's Heart, Like His Own Had Been.

He Took A Deep Breath To Steady Himself, Before He Spoke.

"Endrance," He Began Quietly.

"Yes, Haseo?"

Haseo Sighed, The Way Endrance Always Lovingly Used His Name Wasn't Going To Help The Process.

"Endrance, I Don't Love You." He Spoke From His Forced Lines,

"I'm Not Interested," He Started,

"In _Loving_ You."

Endrance Didn't Move. He Stood There, With A Wistful Smile Still On His Face.

"Haseo, You Don't Mean That." He Cooed, His Voice Still Rich In His Love-Struck Tones.

"I Do." He Whispered, In A Half-Hearted Reply.

"Please, Haseo, Don't Lie To Me." Endrance Had Seen Through His Mask.

He Reached His Hand Out, Gently Stroking The Smaller Boy's Cheek.

"I Can Hear It In Your _Voice_, It's Like You're Reading A Script."

Endrance's Poetic Words Had Defeated Him.

Haseo's Lies Had Been Paged Down, And Leafed Through Like A Book.

And With That, He Silently Left The Arena's Spotlights,

Endrance Still Standing Sadly In The Middle Of It's Stage Like The Star To Some Tradigian Play.

* * *

He'd Wanted To Just Get Away, To Log Out And Be Done For The Day,

But Fate Wouldn't Have It And Neither Would Saku.

She Stood There, Casually Leaning Against A Wall, Her Arms Crossed, Expectantly.

"What Was _That_?" She Spouted Angrily.

"He Said He Doesn't Believe Me." It Was All He Could Say In His Defense.

"Well Then, Act _Better_!"

Haseo Turned Frantic, He Hadn't Failed Her, Her Plan Had.

"Look, He Knows It's Fake. I Tried."

The Girl Turn, And Ran Away, Looking Back When She Was Far Enough To Not Be Stopped,

Her Eyes Were Pained And Sad, With Bits Of Her Angry Personality Brewing Beneath Them.

"You're So Stupid, Haseo." She Whispered, As She Disappeared Into A Set Of Golden Rings.

She Was Gone.

Haseo Panicked. Was She Going To Tell?

Right Now, She Could Be Sitting On The Rumor Forums, Spilling Everything To Everyone.

Right Now, She Could Be Inches Away From Ruining Him.

Right Now, She Could Be Hating Him For Failing Her.

His Mind Began To Dredge Up Images Of His Own Worry, Before Finally He Surrendered Himself To Them.

He Sat Down Quietly.

He Was Finished.

If She Was, Indeed, Doing Something, He'd Might As Well Let Her.

There Wasn't Any Other Option.

He Could Write Her, But Who's To Say She'd Read It, Anyways,

And If She Did, Would It Honestly Stand A Chance At Swaying Her?

No. None Of It Mattered.

He Was Quite Content To Sit There In This Cheerless Reality, And Wallow.

It Had Been Some Time, At Least An Hour Spent There, Sitting Quietly

Amongst The Blue City, It's Dancing Spotlights, And The Gentle Roar

Of The Crowds From Beyond The Stadium Doors As The Fights Raged On Behind Him.

He Closed His Eyes. They Were Sore, And Ached From The Strain Of The Game.

"_Excuse Me?_"

A Single Daisy In A Vase Of Withering Roses Stood There.

It Was Bo, Saku's Brother.

Haseo Looked Up, "Yes?"

Bo Had His Hand Folded Over His Lips, Like He Did When He Was Anxious.

"Hi, Haseo." He Spoke Into His Hands.

Haseo Widened Into An Empty Smile. He Didn't Feel Happy,

But The Boy Was Always So Shy And Kind, It Seemed Difficult Not To Smile.

"Would You Like To Come With Me Somewhere?" He Asked Hopefully, Even His Words Seemed To Shy Away From The Boy.

Haseo Sighed, He Wasn't Much In The Mood To Leave The Smooth Stonework Of The City.

"Please, Bo, Not Today."

"Okay." He Said Sinking For A Moment.

The Boy Sat Down Next To Him, Amidst The Quiet Din Of The Stadium Crowds.

"Haseo?" Bo Asked, Again.

"Hm?" Haseo Usually Would Have At Least Answered. Grunting In Acknowledgment Seemed Rude.

"Will You Be My _Real_ Brother?" He Said, That Neverending Fountain

Of Hopefulness And That Air Of Happiness Never Seemed To Stray Far From His Words Or Actions.

"Sure." Haseo Murmured,

He Couldn't Sulk If Bo Was Here, But At Least It Meant Saku Was Offline.

"What About _Saku_?" Bo Added, Cheerfully.

Haseo's Heart Sank.

Bo Was A Welcome Change To Saku Right Now,

But The Feeling Of Him Bringing Her Up Was Enough To Drive Himself Away From Bo's Smiles.

"I Don't Think," He Said,

"That Saku Wants Anything To Do With Me."

Bo Looked Up Optimistically, "Oh, I Don't Think That Haseo." He Chirped.

Bo Put A Hand On Haseo's Knee, Next To The Elbow That Propped Up His Head.

"Do You Want To Know A Secret?"

Haseo Turned To The Boy At His Side.

"I Think She Likes You." Bo Smiled.

Haseo Smiled, A Fake Smile To Hide His Sadness, "Then, I Guess I Can Be Saku's Brother, Too, Huh?."

The Minutes Seemed To Tick By Like Seconds, Sitting There, Watching The Crowds Of People Come And Go.

"Bo, I'm Going To Leave, Okay?" Haseo Said, Finally Standing Up From His Spot.

Bo Nodded Somberly, "Okay Haseo. I'll See You Tomorrow?"

"Right." Haseo Said, Not Meaning It.

Bo Was A Great Person.

A Model Example Of How Sweet, And Gentle People Could Be,

And In Reality, A Sad Truth Of Busy Parents, And A Sickly Body.

He Was A Kind, Tragic Person, And Haseo Loved Him.

Not In The Way He Loved Saku, But He Was Still A Person To Look Out For.

A Friend, And Almost A Brother.

But Now, The Looming Dread Of Saku's Hasty Exit Worried Him,

And The Boy's Reassurances, And Cheerful Demeanor Did Little To Ease His Mind.

He Left The World, And Gently Slid His Visor Off.

"_Saku._" He Whispered Her Name To Himself,

"What Are You Planning?"


	3. The Calm

He Awoke, Groggy, A Thin Haze Of Sleep Blurring The Morning Light.

His Mind Was Still On Saku, And Her Threats. All Of It Seemed Unreal,

It Seemed Like Some Dream He'd Just Waken Up From, And Yet, Here He Was;

In Love With A Girl At Least Five Years Younger Than Him,

Pitched Into A Sea Of Manipulation, As She Pulled Her Hands Away To Let Him Drown.

Those Bitter Awaking Thoughts Off-Set Him.

He Should At Least Find Saku, Or Write Her.

Still In His Sleepwear, Ryou Misaki Sat Down, And Slid His Visor On.

It Was All Familiar. The Bright Flash Of The Screen, The Colors Of His Desktop,

The Bored Feel Of Lumina Cloth In The Morning, When Most Were Either Asleep Or Working.

He Flipped Through The Options, And Stopped On '_Party_'.

Was Saku Even Here, In The First Place?

The Dull, Shaded Box Was Marked "_Offline_".

Haseo Grumbled To Himself. You Can't Make Things Up With Someone Who's Not There.

He Flipped Back To The Options, And This Time, Stopped On "_Logout_".

A Familiar Voice Accosted Him, Before He Could Leave.

"Haseo." It Was A Stern, Business-Only Voice.

Pi's Voice.

He Turned Around, "Yeah?"

His Mind Raced To Ideas On How To Decline A Quest, If She Wanted To Do One.

"We Need To Talk."

"Ah", He Said, Waiting Like A Child For Mail That Would Never Arrive.

"No," She Sighed.

"Not Here, At The Serpent Of Lore."

Pi Straightened Her Glasses,

Pushing Them Far Back, Rather Than Playfully On The Bridge Of Her Nose.

"Now."

* * *

It Was Raven.

It Seemed Too Good To Be True,

Haseo Had Assumed Raven Had Disbanded When AIDA Was Eliminated.

After All, Without A Threat In The First Place, What's The Point Of Having A Group To Fight It?

Haseo Stepped Through The Dark, Nostalgic Halls, Up To The Light Of The Console,

Where Yata Stood Silent And Statuesque, His Expression Typically Wise And Knowing.

"We Know." Yata Spoke Quietly, Yet His Deep Voice Echoed Through The Room.

Haseo Scoffed, "Since When Is _That_ A Surprise To Me?"

Haseo Threw His Arms Out, "And Didn't They Close This Place Down?"

Yata Tipped His Glasses, "Raven Now Functions As A Debug, And Watch Organization,"

Pi Stepped Into The Room, Her Footsteps Echoing Like Yata's Voice.

"But This Is Aside From The Point Isn't It, Master Yata?"

Yata Stepped Down From The Console, "Hm, Indeed."

Pi Turned To Haseo, "Like Master Yata Said, We Know."

Yata Nodded Slowly, "The Serpent Of Lore Is Still Functional, Haseo. We Have Been Keeping Tabs On You."

Haseo Turned, Furious, "What?"

Pi Stared Him Down, "Calm Down, Haseo."

Haseo Growled Bitterly, His Old Persona Showing, "You Know About Saku." He Accused.

Yata Turned, In His Typical Collected Way, "Can We Please Maintain A Sense Of Hospitality?"

Haseo Swatted At The Air. "No, I Trusted You!" He Spat, His Better Judgment Screamed-Away By Rage.

Pi Glared Angrily Down At Him, His Insolence Towards Her Superior Irking Her.

"No, Haseo. You Didn't Trust Us."

Haseo Stopped, Mid-Tirade.

"You Didn't Even Trust Us Enough To _Tell_ Us."

Haseo Hung His Head, Still Brimming With Spite.

"I Couldn't."

Pi Strutted Around Him, Like Saku Had, Before She'd Baited Him With Her Lips Into Her Sweet Traps.

"You Know, You're _Insane_ For Thinking This Could Work."

Pi Stopped, Her Eyes Glossed With That Predatory Gleam That Threatened To Crush His Resolve.

"She Doesn't Even _Exist_!" She Seemed To Taunt.

"She Has A Conscience." The Boy Growled Behind His Teeth.

"She Has A Body-"

"-Bo's Body." Interrupted Yata, Each Of His Words Forming A Precise And Aimed Shot.

It Was That Chink In The Armor That Pi Was Looking For,

She Knew It Was The One Thing That Would Break Him In Any Way,

And She'd Cued Up Everything For Her Master To Strike.

And It Worked.

Haseo's Head Stayed Bowed Like A Monk, Long-Forsaken Of Life's Physical Comforts, His Hair Masking Swollen Eyes.

A Dribble Of Tears Spattering Against The Stone Floors After Streaking Down His Face Like Marbles.

His Voice Was A Plead, Like A Person Begging For Mercy, Or Freedom.

"_What Do You Want From Me?_" He Questioned Pathetically.

"_What Does Everyone Want?_"

Pi Dropped Her Heavy, Thick-Gloved Hand Onto Haseo's Back.

"Leave Her Be, Haseo," She Whispered,

"It's For The Best." She Said, In Oddly Comforting Ways.

"You Can't _Own_ Her, Haseo" Yata Said, In His Sonorous Callings,

"She's Not An Object."

He Turned As Walked Away From The Two Administrators,

Turning Out From The Serpent Of Lore's Dank Corridors.

The Strawberry-Haired Woman Started After Him, Before Yata Gently Called Her Back,

"Leave Him," He Said, His Wise, Prophetic Voice Assaulting Her In The Room's Echo.

"Let Him Be Led."

Pi Stood Stock-Still, Her Arms Folded Into Her Chest.

Nothing Was Said For A Long While, The Gentle Buzz Of The Console Droning In The Distance.

"It Seems Cruel." She Finally Replied, In Hushed Tones.

"It's The Only Way He'll Understand."

* * *

It Was Torture To Him, To Count Out The Pains They'd Laid Before Him.

She Was Really Bo.

She Shared A Body With Her Little Brother. With Shy Little Iori Nakanishi.

He Imagined All The Things They Could Never Do.

They Could Never Kiss Outside Of This World.

They Could Never Hold Hands Down Busy Streetways.

There Were Infinite Possibilities That They Could Never Experience.

Haseo Imagined If She Had Been Something More.

Meeting Outside Of This World.

Swinging Arms, As They Walked Happily.

Buying Her The Fruit Skewers She Mentioned In A Letter As Her Favorite, On A Hot Summer's Day.

All Of It, Every Last Morsel And Opportunity, Was Struck Out.

She Was Interested In Endrance Anyways.

_So, Let Him Sit Here, And Wrack Himself Over This _He Thought To Himself Angrily.

He Would Never Caress Her Smooth, Amber Hair.

He Would Never Hold Her Tiny Body To His.

They Were Impossible Lovers, And Everyone But Him Seemed To Accept It.

He Had To Find Her.

There Was More At Stake Than His Reputation, Which Seemed So Small Now.

He Was Blinded By His Own Affections.

He Had To Have Her, At Least Here.

He Could Feel The Bittersweet Sun Of His Desires And Frustrations Rising Into The Sky Of His Heart

And The Maddening Pain Drove Him Out To Seek Her.

But In The End, It Was All Fruitless.

She Was A Fairy, A Dot Of Light, Ever-Elusive From His Grasping Hands.

A Bitter, And Angry Goddess, Unseen But Adored.

It Was As If She Had Vanished From This World, Leaving Him Alone,

In The Only Place They Could Ever Exist Together,

He Quietly Begged Some Deity To Bring Her Close,

And They Answered.


	4. Bruises On Fruit

Just Hours Before, She's Stood Before Him.

The One She'd Painstakingly Tried To Crush, As To Nurse Him From His Sadness.

Endrance.

He Looked Bored With Her, A Glare Of Unfeigned Indifference On His Radiant Face.

She Adored That Face.

Deep, Soulful Eyes That Brimmed With Some Unspoken Pain,

Thin, Elegant Lips That Hinted At His Refined Nature.

Long, Flowing Hair That Gracefully Accentuated His Flamboyant Looks.

"Did You Need Something, Saku?"

She Smiled; Just Hearing His Voice Rise And Fall Over Each Syllable Was A Pleasure.

She Took A Deep Breath In Preparation.

"Master En!" She Cheered, The More-Girlish Side Of Her Showing.

"I Love You!"

It Seemed Like Such A Comical Gesture, Now That She Thought About It.

Just To Lay It Out There, So Blunt?

Why Hadn't She Given More Thought To This Kind Of Thing?

The Man's Piercing Stare Stayed Unmoved,

"Saku," Endrance Said Softly,

"My Heart Belongs To Haseo, Can't You See?"

The Words Were Medicine.

Like Some Revolting Concoction She Couldn't Bare To Swallow.

She Didn't Want To Face Him.

She Wouldn't Give Him The Satisfaction Of Seeing Her Cry,

She Wouldn't Give That Right To Anyone.

She Left The Field.

* * *

She Hadn't Really Planned To Run Into Him, In Town.

In Fact, It Was More Or Less A Mad-Dash To Get Out Of This World.

Haseo, The Man Who Stole Endrance's Heart From The Beginning.

He Stepped Closer To Her, Like There Wasn't An Air Of Tension Between Them,

Like She Didn't Have The Ability To Ruin Him Without A Second Glance.

She Could Feel Herself Knot Around That Cold Reality That Endrance Had Spoken To Her.

"Saku."

Her Name Sounded So Much More Like A Question In Disbelief.

"Lay Off." She Said, Her Voice Cracking Under The Exhaustion Of Her Previous Feelings.

Haseo Looked Taken Back, Was He Stupid Enough To Think Everything Was Fine Now?

"What?" He Asked.

"Just Go Away, Or I'll Tell Everyone!" She Cried, Waving Her Only Tool Around In Blind Exasperation.

"Saku, Just Talk To Me."

She Barred Down At Him, Holding Her Threat Like A Cornerstone.

"_No!_"

A Group Of Glancing Bystanders Seemed To Gaze By, Leaving,

While A Couple Of Other Spectators Began To Crowd Around The Two.

Saku Wiped Her Welling Eyes With A Sleeve.

"I Should Leave," She Said, Finding Up A Bigger Threat,

"I Should Make Bo Forget Me."

Haseo Started Towards Her, Making Small Baby-Steps To Her Side.

"...Make Them Leave." She Quietly Begged, Addressing The Growing Crowd.

Haseo Took A Breath To Call Out To The Crowd, But Saku Had Beat Him To The Punch.

"Get Away!" She Screamed, The Group Thinning Out With Disgruntled Gossip And A Murmur Of Discontent.

They Were Alone Now, Saku's Breath Was Coming Back In Sharp Gasps.

Haseo Looked At Her.

She Was As Broken As Him, On The Verge Of Tears, And Very Clearly Angry.

"Saku, Please-"

"-What?" She Snapped, Cutting Him Off Before He Could Speak.

Haseo Sighed, And Laid An Arm Gently Against Her Shoulder

In A Pitiful Replica Of A Soothing Gesture, That Probably Would Have Pacified A Sobbing Bo.

"Why Would You Want To Leave, Again?"

Saku Folded Her Arms, And Hugged Them As Tightly As She Could Against Herself,

Her Body Almost Trying To Exhaust Itself In Order To Free Itself From Sadness In Sleep.

"Just Like Before. No One Would Miss Me."

Haseo Shook His Head Angrily,

"That's Not True, I'd Miss You."

With His Free Hand, He Tried To Brush Her Hair From Her Face.

She Batted His Hand Away, Like A Queen Offended With A Meager Offering.

"I Love You, Still, Saku." The Boy Asserted, Quietly.

The Young Girl Stopped Long Enough To Catch Her Breath,

Then Flashed An Odd Look Of Disbelief, And Spite Upwards.

"Do You Think I _Want_ To Love You, Haseo?" She Questioned, Her Voice Growing With Each Syllable.

"Bo's Probably Told You. He's So _Loud_." She Grated Miserably.

"But, After You Take Everything?"

"You Take All The Recognition, And All The Fame,"

She Paused To Catch Her Breath Again,

"And All The People, Like Bo, And Endrance."

For The Second Time Ever, Haseo Had Seen Her Cry.

A Single, Fat Tear Rolled Down The Side Of Her Face.

"_What's Left For Me?_"

Haseo Hid His Astonishment.

Saku Loved Him.

Saku Loved _Him_.

Bo Wasn't Just Trying To Raise His Spirits.

Haseo Knelt Down, And Gently Kissed The Spot Where The Tear Had Come To Rest.

"_I'm Sorry._"

The Girl Waited For Him To Move, Before Smearing Away The Kiss And The Tear With The Back Of Her Hand.

"Yeah? Well It's A Little Late."

Haseo Smiled Sadly.

Something About That Slangish Way She Talked Still Seemed So Catching.

The Girl Looked Up Angrily.

"You're Not Taking Me Seriously, Are You?"

Haseo Gently Rested His Forehead Against Her Shoulder,

He Would Have To Make Sure To Not Make Anymore Of Those Self-Directed Gestures.

"Of Course I Am." He Whispered.

"I Could Still Make Everybody Hate You."

She Whispered Still Clinging Helplessly To Her Threat.

The Boy Stay There On His Knees, And Gently Caressed Her Back, To Soothe Her.

"Doesn't Matter."

She Was Taken Back, Like A Killer Too Afraid To Pull The Trigger.

How Could He Say That?

He Must Be Lying.

If She Could Have Pulled Him This Far, There Was No Way It Didn't Matter.

But, There Was Something About All This,

The Fact That He Was On His Knees, In Front Of A City Of Still-Glancing People,

Holding Her, And Comforting Her That Made Her Weapon Useless.

She Looked Up Into His Eyes, To See That Same Look That Endrance Had Had.

A Deep Gaze Of Fatigue And Sadness. A Wistful Smile Of Lost Sleep, And Worry.

Had She Caused All Of This?

He Gently Kissed The Side Of Her Cheek Again.

"People Are Looking," She Whispered.

"Let Them," He Said, The Warmth Of His Breath Let Her Know He Was Smiling.

"And Just Because You Love Me, Doesn't Mean I Love You." She Said.

"I Believe You Sort Of Already Said You Did," He Said.

She Hadn't Stopped To Think That She'd Let That Slip.

He Never Was Bad, In The First Place. Just So Unknowingly Selfish.

But She Needed To Have Someone To Protect, She Needed A Reason For Being Here.

She Didn't Need Someone To Protect Her, She Could Do That Alone.

"I Don't Have Anyone To Protect," She Admitted, Miserably Stained In Doubt.

"Protect Me."


End file.
